


Like Father...

by fairygyeom



Series: DAD!7 [18]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, dad!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Jaebeom's mother would cackle once she sees how her son was reincarnated without being dead.





	Like Father...

You tapped Jaebeom’s shoulder with your feet, earning a scowl from your husband. He never really liked being disturbed when playing with his cats; he barely does these days because you were busy with your actual child. Said child just crossed the hallway in a familiar stance you first saw from his father.

“Why?” Jaebeom asked, following your gaze. He was sitting on the floor, so he had to get up and catch Haneul’s fast disappearing Pokemon bag.

“Your son was carrying something. Find out what he brought home again.”

Jaebeom pouted. He never really liked having to be the _bad_ parent. “Why me?”

“I did it the last time. If he didn’t listen to me, maybe he’ll do to you.”

With a grumble, Jaebeom went to Haneul’s room. He knocked, even though the door was only halfway close, probably from the child’s hurry. “Haneul-ah.”

“Wait! Wait! Don’t come in yet!”

Jaebeom sighed. They’re so similar, it scares Jaebeom sometimes.

After a minute, Haneul went to the door and opened it wider for his father. Jaebeom made a quick scan. Something was hastily pushed under the bed because a part of the carpet’s fibers were brushed that way.

“Haneul-ah—”

Meowing. Something was meowing from under the bed.

Haneul stood protectively on the way of his bed. “I will take care of them! I’ll keep them here so Auntie Nora won’t be disturbed!”

Jaebeom’s face was stern despite wanting to laugh at how Haneul calls his cats with ‘aunts’ and ‘uncles’. “Haneul-ah.”

“They looked cold and hungry! I’ll just feed them then give them to the centre tomorrow morning if I can’t keep them!”

Jaebeom shook his head. So there was more than one. “Let me see them.”

Haneul shook his head. Jaebeom raised his eyebrow. Haneul spread his arm.

“Wow, he got that stubbornness from you,” Jaebeom heard you said. He turned to find you watching gleefully from the doorway.

“Mommy,” Haneul whined, helpless.

“Let your Daddy see it,” you told him.

Defeated, Haneul put his arms down with a pout. He walked out of the way, but stayed close enough in case he needed to snatch the box Jaebeom was reaching from under the bed.

There were three kittens.

“He’s worse than you,” you told Jaebeom, who only ever took home two cats at a time as far as you remember.

Jaebeom stood up, eyes focused on the kittens on his arms. He looked up to you, then to Haneul, then back to you. “Can we keep it?”

You slapped your forehead. “I knew you were gonna say that! Haneul-ah, we’ll take them to the centre in the morning, okay? That’s what you promised!”

“But if Daddy wants to keep them too…”

“We already have five cats!”

“But not kittens,” Jaebeom pointed out.

“Please, Mommy!”

You gaped. Look at them. You just want to take a picture of them and send them to Jaebeom’s mom. The old woman would cackle at how his son was reincarnated without being dead.

“Fine!” you surrendered. You were a sucker for cuteness, hence you married Jaebeom. “Just hope Nora likes them too. You know she’s the boss here.”

When you turned around, the boys high-fived.


End file.
